


Night Delight

by huanhuan770



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Cop Rick, Drabble, F/M, Intimacy, Masturbation, Pet Names, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanhuan770/pseuds/huanhuan770
Summary: CopRick climbs into bed with you after a long shift.  You give him the pleasure he deserves. <3





	Night Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, I hate titles.
> 
> For me, CopRick is a huge stutterer when he's nervous/aroused/etc, but he's not a burper, so no burps in here.
> 
> Please check out my tumblr if you have any prompts/ideas <3 https://pricelessbaobei.tumblr.com/

You stir as the bed creaks and Rick shuffles in beside you quietly, curling himself around your body. You sigh and reach for his hand, bringing it up to your lips and kissing it softly, "I missed you."  
"Mmmhmm," he yawns, "go back to sleep, babe-baby."  
"Did you have a good shift?" you whisper in the darkness.  
"Yeahh, s'good. Same old. Just-just, I'm tired sweetie," he mumbles, gently kissing your neck, "shh, just go back to sleep. I-I-I'm here now."

You slowly roll your body over and breath him in, his body clean and soapy from the shower. You reach up and run your hands through his tousled hair, before gently cupping his face and kissing him tenderly, letting your body press up against his.  
"W-what-what are you doing, baby?" he whispers, kissing you back with the same softness, slowly slipping his tongue inside your mouth. You roll your hips up against his thigh, your hands moving down to stroke his smooth, slender chest. "Nothing," you murmur, a slight sense of urgency and need creeping into your voice as you feel him stirring against your leg.

Rick runs his fingers teasingly down your spine, sparks shooting out all over your body. "Do- do you think we can -mmm- wait until morning, baby..." He cups your ass and gives it an affectionate squeeze, running his fingers under the lace of your panties, "Gotta, gotta let your old man sleep."  
You gently roll him over onto his back and work your way down his chest with feather-light kisses. He lazily strokes your hair, taking a sharp intake of breath as you wrap your hand around his dick, your head resting on his hip.

"Baaaabbyy," he sighs and the way he groans fills your body with warmth. You look up at his face as you slowly pump your hand up and down, watching his eyelids fluttering. He breathes in deeper as you flick your tongue over the head of his dick, slowly but surely, just enough to tease him.  
"Ohh baby, that's-that's good. Y-y-you, you're a little tease, aren't you baby? Hmmm you're my, my good girl. Such a good girl."  
He carries on mumbling sweetly at you as you take more of his dick into your mouth, one hand reaching between your thighs and groaning against his dick as your fingers slide inside with blissful ease.  
"Let me, baby," he sighs, slowly bucking his hips up into your face.  
"Uh-huh, I got this. Just relax."

Rick tips his head back, biting his lip as you sink your mouth back down again, your tongue flicking and stroking every inch of him. You greedily lick up the drops of pre-cum forming at the tip and push your fingers inside yourself a little faster, panting a little as a delicious warmth spreads through you. Rick pulls your hand free, enveloping it in his own and gently sucks each one of your fingers, "You taste really, wow baby, really good." You hungrily take him in your mouth again, your nose pushing into his belly as you take all of him. Your throat contracts around him and you hear him whine, stuttering his words out as he gets closer and closer.  
"B-b-baby, oh fu-fuck, fuck. Baby, I-I-I can't, aahh, I can't hold it." He reaches out and grips your hand, squeezing it painfully tight.

You lift your head up slightly, "I want your come, Rick," you mumble softly, adding, "please," before sinking your mouth back around his dick. He arches his back and grips your hand, his face contorts with ecstasy and his hips push up as he comes, pulsing hot down your throat.  
He groans and flops back on the pillow, pulling you up toward him and resting your head on his chest. You can still hear his heart racing as he kisses your forehead and yawns, "Want me to-to help you?"  
"I can wait. Go to sleep, Rick."

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up this morning crazy for some sweet, tender CopRick, so take this hastily written drabble. Ohh he's a good man.


End file.
